Von Talon
General Von Talon, simply known as Von Talon, is the main antagonist of the 2005 Disney computer-animated film Valiant. He is a villainous falcon who works for the German forces in . He is Cufflingk and Underlingk's boss. He was voiced by , who also played Hexxus in 20th Century Fox's FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Pennywise/IT in Stephen King's It, Kilokahn in Superhuman Samurai SyberSquad, Big Bayou in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series, Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Belial in The Legend of Atlantis by Golden Films, Drake in Don Bluth's The Pebble and the Penguin, Maestro Forte in Disney's Beauty & the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Dr. Slicer in Disney's Recess, Big Brother in Johnny Bravo, and Yegor in Fly Me to Moon. Personality General Von Talon is a cruel, sarcastic, manipulative and mean-spirited general who has a deep hatred for pigeons, and he also takes pleasure in eating his prisoners. He rudely calls Valiant a pipsqueak. He lost his left eye sometime during the war and wears an eyepatch. He and his minions' job is to capture homing pigeons that are carrying valuable information and bring them to their base: a huge fortified bunker on a sea cliff. Von Talon tortures his prisoners by forcing them to listen to Werner Bruggemann's Da Jodel Rudel. He stuffs and mounts the pigeons that he killed and placed them in his trophy room. History In May 1944, 5 years since the declaration of World War II, three Royal Homing Pigeon Service war pigeons are flying across the English Channel with the White Cliffs of Dover in sight, carrying vital messages to Great Britain. Despite the poor weather conditions, the pigeons have nearly reached their destination. However, they are suddenly ambushed and attacked by a villainous German enemy falcon named General Von Talon and his two henchmen Cufflingk and Underlingk; two of the pigeons are instantly killed, yet the third, Mercury, is taken as a prisoner of war. Although Mercury is captured, he resists interrogating to Von Talon where the messages were meant to be departed. So Von Talon and his goons resort to torture in order to get Mercury to crack the location. First, they try blasting him with Werner Bruggemann's Da Jodel Rudel playing over the intercom, but despite the loud annoying yodeling, Mercury still does not crack. Von Talon then injects Mercury with a truth serum. While Mercury tells the truth, he still refuses to actually tell them what they want to know, and instead babbles on and on, annoying them until he accidentally reveals the location: Saint-Pierre. In France, the war pigeons come under attack by Underlingk and Cufflingk, resulting in Bugsy and the message being captured. Von Talon takes the message from Bugsy and decides to cage him up and eat him later. The troops follow Bugsy to the falcon's bunker, where Valiant takes advantage of his small size and sneaks into the bunker through the gun barrel, retrieves the message, and frees Bugsy and Mercury. Unfortunately, the falcons are alert and give chase. As Gutsy and the others fend off Underlingk and Cufflingk, Valiant flies to London to deliver the message followed closely by Von Talon. After a climactic chase by the falcon, Valiant hides in the cottage where he lives, where he is attacked by Von Talon again. With the help of Elsa and Felix, Valiant finally defeats Von Talon by getting a giant hook caught on his medals, leaving him to be beaten senseless by the water wheel. It is unknown what happened to Von Talon after this, but he was presumably arrested for his villainous actions. Gallery Von Talon.jpg Valiant5.jpg Von Talon, Underlingk, and Cufflingk.jpg Valiant-von-talon-8534119.jpg Trivia * , , , , and were all considered for the role of Von Talon before Tim Curry was cast. Navigation Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Greedy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Predator Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Enforcer Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil